Sunrise of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles sits at Nervosa, depressed over his unrequited love for Daphne. But some advice from a barista changes things in ways Niles couldn't have expected. One-shot.


Niles stared at his notes for the thousandth time. He had been reading this patient's file all day, in search of a way to ease the man's depression. Niles had even left the office, feeling that a visit to Nervosa might clear his mind, allow him to see something he'd missed. But even the familiar coffee shop surroundings weren't helping. All Niles could think of was the cause of his own depression: Daphne. She always greeted him warmly when he visited Frasier's. Her smile could light up his darkest day, but still he could not find the words to tell her what was in his heart. He let out a sigh just as one of the cafe's faithful baristas came by to refill his latte.

"Daphne?" the young man asked.

Niles blushed. Was it that obvious? "How can you tell?"

"Well, you had the same look on your face that you always get when you talk to your brother about her." When Niles stared at the barista in disbelief, he continued. "We try not to overhear, but it happens."

"Great, even the people who pour my lattes know how I feel, yet the woman I love has no idea!" Just as he shook his head in disbelief, the café door opened, and his beloved walked in.

Both Niles and the barista noticed her entrance. "Dr. Crane, just _tell _her. Daphne's in here almost every day. She's a wonderful person. You've got nothing to lose." He whispered the words before walking away.

Daphne walked over to the table, oblivious to the conversation. "Hello, Dr. Crane. What's new?"

Niles glanced nervously back at the counter. The young man standing behind it silently mouthed _tell her_. "Um, Daphne, do you have a minute?" He pointed to the chair across from him.

"Well, I just came in to pick up some beans for your brother, but I suppose I can chat for a moment." She sat down and smiled at him.

A familiar warm feeling went through Niles at the sight of her beautiful smile. "I want to tell you something, but it's a bit difficult to say." For a moment, Niles thought of the fact that he was sitting here, baring his heart to her, while commuters read their _Seattle Times_ nearby. It was hardly the romantic setting he'd envisioned for this conversation

Daphne saw the nervousness in his expression. She reached over to squeeze his hand gently. "Whatever's on your mind, you can tell me. I know I've told you all sorts of things about me mum and me brothers. The way you've listened to me go on, the least I can do is listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that, Daphne. Because I do enjoy spending time with you. I just think that there's something I should tell you. I love you. N-not as a friend," he stammered. "I mean that I love you." He felt an immediate sense of relief in speaking the words out loud.

"Oh. Well. This is a bit of a surprise. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say."

Niles looked at his lap. "I see. Well, I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't. I need some time to think. I know you want an answer, and I want to be able to give you one. I just don't know yet what my answer is. All right?"

Niles nodded wordlessly. How could this be happening? He knew she was just letting him down easy. He had taken the barista's advice, and it had backfired.

Daphne glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry. I really do need to get back to your father. I'll...I'll see you later. I promise." She squeezed his hand one last time before walking out of the café.

Niles sat there, not knowing what to do. He was more depressed than he'd been before she came in here, perhaps even more than his patient.

The moment the café door closed behind Daphne, her mind began spinning. Niles Crane was in love with her? It seemed crazy. He had always been polite and friendly. But that was it. Then Daphne thought back to the past few weeks. There were times she'd caught him staring. And moments when he lit up at the mere sight of her. She hadn't even realized she noticed those things. What she had told him in the café was true. She had spoken to him many times of her mother's long-winded phone calls and letters. He always listened patiently, even sometimes asked a question, or mentioned something he remembered from a previous letter.

OK, so it was clear that Niles loved her. But how did _she_ feel? Well, he wasn't on her mind 24/7, that was for sure. But his name came up so often at his brother's that Daphne thought of him several times a day. She did look forward to his daily visits, especially when the other Dr. Crane and his father were frustrating her. Somehow he always knew just what to say to her in those moments. Many times, she'd hugged him in gratitude when he helped her. Sometimes she held on a bit longer than she'd intended, just because it felt so good to have someone's arms around her.

Wasn't that what love was, wanting to be close to someone? Being grateful to have someone in your life? By those definitions, Daphne did love him. She knew it wasn't enough to get married or anything like that, but it was a beginning. Suddenly, she turned back around, silently praying that he hadn't left the cafe yet.

Luckily, she hadn't walked far, and she made it back to the café in almost no time. She burst in, and was grateful to find him sill in the same seat. She walked straight over to him.

"Daphne." Niles stood when he saw her.

"I love you."

"What?" Niles asked in disbelief. Was this a dream?

"I've thought it over. I didn't really notice it all before, but you've been so kind, and I suppose I just sort of took you for granted. I count on seeing you each day. It's like the sunrise. You don't think about it, it's just there. And then when it's not, you miss it. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Niles hugged her then, more tightly than ever before. "I already have," he said, laughing. "When you walked out, I thought you were letting me down easy. I wasn't sure how I could ever face you again, knowing that you didn't love me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I do love you. It just took a while to see it. But I do now." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Then she hugged him once again. There it was, that feeling of having his arms around her. Suddenly, she kissed him again, only this time, on the lips.

That kiss led to several others. When he came up for air, Niles looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "This is the greatest day of my life."

"Well, I'm enjoying it quite a bit meself." Daphne smiled at him, feeling on top of the world.

Niles stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then he took her by the hand. Daphne was a bit confused as he pulled her toward the counter. He found the barista who'd spoken to him earlier. "Thank you!"

The young man smiled at him. "You're welcome. I told you you had nothing to lose."

"But I gained everything," Niles replied, looking into Daphne's eyes once more.

Daphne smiled at him before turning to the café employee. "Could I get some beans, please?"

He grabbed the beans and handed them over to her. Daphne fished in her purse for cash. "Put that away," the barista instructed her. "You're a good customer. This is on the house."

Niles nodded gratefully at fellow across the counter. He laid some bills down to cover his drinks, plus a bit extra. "Keep the change," he said, before picking up his papers and escorting Daphne out. As they made their way out onto the sidewalk, Niles thought again of the man he'd been trying to help. Maybe some great psychological revelation wasn't necessary. The simple act of expressing one's feelings could work wonders. It had for Niles.

**The End**


End file.
